Total Drama University
Total Drama University is a new series featuring all the people from TDI, TDA, TDWT, TLBT, KH, SSB, KOTH, Sonic X, Wipeout, Back In The Barnyard, Disrespectoids, Code Lyoko, Fred, Skunk Fu, Family Guy, Happy Gilmore, Clue, and Pokemon. Characters (Contestants) *Leshawna *Bridgette *Izzy *Piplup *Happy Gilmore *Littlefoot *Duncan *Jacob *Aelita *Jeremie *Gabite *Grovyle *Chimchar *Hyp *Sora *Tails *Colonel Mustard *Cosmo *Sierra (TD) *Sadie *Owen *Debbie *Miss Scarlet *Samus *Heather *Ariel *Didi *Marth *DJ *Kenny *Prof. Plum *Dawn *Yoshi *Guido *Ash *Pikachu *Gwen *Ike *Paul *Mrs. Peacock *Barry *Zelda *Fidget *Charmander *Chomper *Ruby *Katie *Mr. Green *Sonic *Skunk *Fred *Kunckles *Falco *Espio *Basil *Fox *Olivia *Beth *Alejandro *Mrs. White *Kirby *Courtney *Trent *Geoff TDU Crew (Neutral Characters) *Chris (host) *Chef (chef) *Other camera crew and interns Villains (AKA The Non-Competitors) *Pokemon Hunter J* *Red Claw *Larry Koopa* *Bowser* *Screech *Dr. Falicier* *Icky *Horned King *Ludwig von Koopa* *Sephiroth* *Scyther *Ganondorf* *Radcliffe *Sykes *Captain Hook* *Ratigan* *The Queen* *Wendy O. Koopa* *Creeper *Metarex *Dragon* *Scroop* *Mr. Boddy* *Thud *Team Rocket *Percival C. McLeach* *Sierra (TLBT) *Bowser Jr.* *Iggy Koopa* *Miror B. *Rinkus *White Witch Queen Janis *Judge Claude Frollo* *Primal Dialga *Morton Koopa Jr.* *Red Queen* *Maleficent* *Charizard *Ramsley* *William(possesed by X.A.N.A.) *Sir Hiss* *Edea(possessed)* *Lemmy Koopa* *Master Hand* *Team Dim Sun *Dusknoir *Roy Koopa* *Hades *Blake *Cruella de Vil* (*)=Part Of Threat Orginization Others (Helpers) *Noah *Mario *Eva *Shadow *Boing Boing Betty *Cera *Snake *Cody *Rhett *Ulrich *Ducky *Ness *Pit *Bobblehead Fred *Zoey *Ronno *Mr. Thicknose *Kairi *Toon Link *Justin *Cid *Yumi *Ezekiel *Shorty *Peter Pan *Amy *Peach *Odd *Mushu *Dale Gribble *Christopher Thorndyke *Danny *Freddy *Cinderella *Mr. Threehorn *Mulan *Peter *Tyler *Aladdin *Rabbit *Chewie Stewie *Ali *Mort *Ursula *Leaky Louie *Bambi *Captain Falcon *Lucas *Michael *Luigi *Tod *Copper *Slow Moe *Daisy *Chocobo *Wario *Ice Climbers *Pterano *Cloud *Esmeralda *R.O.B. *Peck *Jigglypuff *Meg *Link *Mad Hatter *Waluigi *Faline *Harold *Brock *May *Looker *Cynthia Signature Quotes *Jacob: "Crunch time." *Red Queen: "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" *Harold: "Gosh.", "Idiots." *Tails: "Cosmo!", "Whatever." *Snake: "Kept ya waiting, huh?" *Courtney: "WHAT?", (screams loudly) Episodes *Moving Into the University *(Make Them Up, I'm Not The Author I Was Just Fixing Some Stuff, Chomper4) Character Images File:800px-Beths_Mad_Skills.png|Beth File:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi File:PMD_sky_anime_Grovyle.png|Grovyle File:800px-CourtneyElectrocuted.jpg|Courtney File:Zerosuit samus.jpg|Samus File:Charmander.jpg|Charmander File:150px-Gwenn.png|Gwen File:210px-Dusknoir_anime.jpg|Dusknoir File:150px-Djj.png|DJ File:150px-Sadie1.png|Sadie File:240px-AnimeLooker.png|Looker File:TimeToBattle.jpg|Gabite File:Subspace ness.PNG|Ness File:Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot File:Izzy speaks in tounge.gif|Izzy File:Chef_Weird_Look.jpg|Chef File:Chris.png|Chris File:Zelda.jpg|Zelda File:Subspace_pikachu.PNG|Pikachu File:358.jpg|Paul File:Bridgette.png|Bridgette File:Piplup.jpg|Piplup File:Kathie.jpg|Sierra File:157.jpg|J File:Tgmdfidgethasolivia.jpg|Fidget and Olivia File:Ike Subspace Emissary.jpg|Ike File:Duncan.jpg|Duncan File:Barry.PNG|Barry File:Subspace_marth.PNG|Marth File:Kenny HD.png|Kenny File:Ruby.jpg|Ruby File:Aelita New Outfit.jpg|Aelita File:Chomper.jpg|Chomper File:150px-Owen1.png|Owen File:Pterano2.JPG|Pterano File:Basil_449.jpg|Basil File:Master_Hand.jpg|Master Hand File:002.jpg|Cynthia File:DP076_Error.jpg|May File:Leshawna is ready.jpg|Leshawna File:The_Queen.png|The Queen File:Sora.jpg|Sora File:Cosmo-y-tails.jpg|Tails and Cosmo File:TDA_Ep_11_Harold.jpg|Harold File:Zoey_anime.png|Zoey File:Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo File:Subspace luigi.PNG|Luigi File:Blake.JPG|Blake File:250px-Iggy.jpg|Iggy File:Jeremie5.JPG|Jeremie File:Ludwig_NSMBWii.png|Ludwig File:Sephiroth-portrait.jpg|Sephiroth File:Youre_gonna_die_clown_-_Happy_Gilmore.jpg|Happy Gilmore File:Peter_Owned_By_The_Ring.jpg|Peter File:Youtube comfred.JPG|Fred File:Kirby.jpg|Kirby File:Mort.JPG|Mort File:Lemmy_NSMBWii.png|Lemmy File:Larry_NSMBWii.png|Larry File:200px-Ulrich4.JPG|Ulrich File:Power_Puke.png|Lindsay File:Ganondorf.jpg|Ganondorf File:Freddytheferret.jpg|Freddy File:Jacob_Mann.jpg|Jacob File:ABC+Television+ESPN+ZONE+Present+Season+2+-t90fQGWcBkl.jpg|Ariel File:0526.jpg|Guido File:Williams new look.jpg|William File:Skunk-fu.jpg|Skunk File:Iceclimbers.jpg|Ice Climbers File:Mario.jpg|Mario File:Justin_gets_perfumed.gif|Justin File:Bowser.jpg|Bowser File:Bf227e407dd2fd20.jpg|Ronno File:KH2_Kairi.jpg|Kairi File:Team_Rocket.jpg|Team Rocket File:76_(4).jpg|Metarex File:Mushu.jpg|Mushu File:Salito17-1.jpg|Shadow File:Rinkus.jpg|Rinkus File:MrThicknose.jpg|Mr. Thicknose File:SatoshiDP.png|Ash File:Ahhh.jpg|Noah and Cody File:Cloud.jpg|Cloud Strife File:Didi Wong.jpg|Didi File:Espio_meditating.jpg|Espio File:Shadowradar.PNG|Michael File:Danny.jpg|Danny File:180px-Cera.png|Cera File:Icky4.JPG|Icky File:The_Episode_Eva_Returns_In.jpg|Eva File:Threehorn.jpg|Mr. Threehorn File:Katie_mad.jpg|Katie File:Link.jpg|Link File:Peach.jpg|Peach File:Falco.jpg|Falco File:Christopher_Thorndyke.png|Chris File:Sierrapic.jpg|Sierra File:Fox.jpg|Fox File:The_Evil_Alejandro.png|Alejandro File:Ducky.png|Ducky File:Red Claw.jpg|Red Claw File:Thud.jpg|Thud File:Lucas.jpg|Lucas File:Screech.jpg|Screech File:1-Chimchar.jpg|Chimchar File:250px-Morton_1.jpg|Morton File:Tod and Copper.jpg|Tod and Copper File:Mulan.jpg|Mulan File:250px-RabbitKICK.jpg|Rabbit File:005.jpg|Brock File:180px-HikariDP.png|Dawn File:Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles File:Esmeralda59.jpg|Esmeralda File:Toon Link.jpg|Toon Link File:R.O.B..jpg|R.O.B. File:Debbie Does Big Balls.jpg|Debbie File:Snake.jpg|Snake File:Rhett head error.jpg|Rhett File:CaptFalcon.jpg|Captain Falcon File:Shortypicture.jpg|Shorty File:250px-Hyp 3.jpg|Hyp File:250px-Ursula.png|Ursula File:Odd in Season 4.jpg|Odd File:Heathers new hair.jpg|Heather File:Miror_B._Dancing.JPG|Miror B. File:Dragon.jpg|Dragon File:Yumi in the real world.jpg|Yumi File:Mrs._Peacock.jpg|Mrs. Peacock File:Mr._Boddy.gif|Mr. Boddy File:Prof._Plum.jpg|Prof. Plum File:300px-Blackcauldron671.jpg|Creeper File:180px-E Audition.png|Ezekiel File:Pit.jpg|Pit File:Maleficent_02.jpg|Maleficent File:800px-Mousedetective164.jpg|Ratigan File:Miss_Scarlet.jpg|Miss Scarlet File:Wario.jpg|Wario File:DrFacilierPromo.jpg|Dr. Facilier File:750px-Tyler.jpg|Tyler File:220px-SMG_BowserJr.jpg|Bowser Jr. File:Mr._Green.jpg|Mr. Green File:Charizard Ranger 3.jpeg|Charizard File:Mrs. White.jpg|Mrs. White File:Boingboingbetty.jpg|Boing Boing Betty File:Edea's_profile.jpg|Edea File:Scroop01.jpeg|Scroop File:Dale_using_Pocket_sand.jpg|Dale File:Bobblehead Fed Disrespectoid.jpg|Bobblehead Fred File:TDA_DIY_Char_Trent.png|Trent File:TDA_DIY_Char_Geoff.png|Geoff File:150px-CT Chocobo.png|Chocobo File:Leakylouiecartoon.jpg|Leaky Louie File:Chewiestewie.jpg|Chewie Stewie File:250px-2010-Red-queen.jpg|Red Queen Category:TV Shows Category:Total Drama franchise Category:Fan Fiction